shippingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:どうしたの?/Sandbox
Наегири (англ. Naegiri) — гет-шип между Макото Наэги и Кёко Киригири в фандоме Danganronpa. Канон Хотя их отношения в школьные годы немного неясны, в Danganronpa IF указано, что Макото был влюблён в Кёко, а Джунко описала её как "соперница Мукуро в любви" из-за тайной влюбленности Мукуро в него. Однако не упоминается, как она к нему относилась. Поскольку Макото изначально проявляет интерес к Саяке, это, по-видимому, означает, что в какой-то момент его симпатия обратилась к Кёко (несмотря на это, он и Саяка показаны как близкие друзья в Danganronpa 3). На школьной фотографии Макото, кажется, смотрит на Кёко и Саяку, пока их класс плавал. Во время игры на Взаимные Убийства, начиная с первого убийства, Кёко стала ближе к Макото, очевидно, из её более поздних взаимодействий с ним, намекая на какое-то взаимное влечение. Кёко также помогает Макото решать каждый Классный Суд, когда у него нет подсказок. Оба находятся в хороших отношениях друг с другом, Кеко доверяет Макото (хотя только для её планов против Монокумы), но Макото полностью доверяет ей, поскольку он надеется, что она будет доверять ему так же, как он доверяет ей. Несмотря на это, Кеко, кажется, больше заботится о Макото с течением времени. Доказательства были представлены, когда она вошла в его комнату и сказала Макото остерегаться Мукуро. Она также спасла его от Джунко (которую считали Мукуро), которая собиралась убить его, когда он спал. Когда Макото позволяет признать себя виновным в Главе 5 (хотя он был спасён в последнюю минуту Альтер Эго), Кёко понимает, что она ставит свои собственные желания выше его безопасности. Когда она обнаруживает, что Макото оказывается в мусоропроводе, она рискует своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Затем Кёко показала свои покрытые шрамами руки Макото, что является большим знаком доверия с её стороны, поскольку она утверждает, что показывает свои руки только людям, которых она считает близкими как семья. Во время последнего Классного Суда Макото был тем, кто сказал оставшимся студентам (включая её) не поддаваться отчаянию, помогая ей преодолеть своё состояние шока из-за сильного давления ситуации, в которой они находились. Кёко сказала Макото, что, хотя она и не знает своего отца, он никогда не скажет ей оставаться в школе, если бы это означало, что Джунко предаст и убьет его, тем самым показывая их связи и доверие друг к другу. Во время их "Выпускного" Кёко сказала Макото, что она действительно с нетерпением ждёт возможности встретиться с кем-то, если этот человек будет им, намекая, что у неё, возможно, есть романтические чувства к нему. После присоединения к Фонду Будущего она становится руководителем Макото. Кёко продолжает восхищаться его оптимизмом, а Макото, в свою очередь, восхищается её "холодной" личностью и считает её человеком, который сохранил ему жизнь. В Danganronpa 3, становится гораздо более очевидным, что у них есть чувства друг к другу, особенно заметные в более застенчивом поведении Макото и склонности краснеть чаще. Во время совместной игры в Danganronpa 3 и Guns Girl Z, когда Кёко обвиняют в том, что она настолько мужественна, что даже Макото не может найти её милую сторону, он немного застенчиво, но твердо указывает, что на самом деле он находит её довольно милой, что удивляет её и заставляет краснеть. Во время игры на убийство, когда Макото слышит, как Кёко говорит о нём с Митараем, Макото краснеет, смущенный маленькой речью Кёко, в то время как Кёко неловко кашляет, поняв, что он услышал её. В какой-то момент Кёко снимает перчатки и держит его за руку, чтобы успокоить, и Макото также видит, как он имитирует мыслительную позу Кёко. В журнале Otomedia Макото утверждает, что Кёко напоминает ему осень из-за того, что она прохладная, а также обладает действительно тёплой и нежной стороной. Затем он начинает нервничать и защищаться и пытается сменить тему, заявляя, что по совпадению её день рождения в Октябре. Это только делает его ещё более подозрительным, и он утверждает, что помнит её день рождения, потому что они друзья, но он не помнит дни рождения других своих друзей. Аой также, кажется, очень хорошо понимает, что эти двое нравятся друг другу, и она широко улыбается после речи Кёко, по-видимому, поддерживая их. После того, как он пытается защитить Остатки Отчаяния, Кёко должна сопровождать Макото на его суд, и она обещает использовать свои силы в качестве его руководителя, чтобы защитить его. В какой-то момент во время финальной игры на убийство Макото ловит Кёко, говорящую о нём с Рётой, что, кажется, немного смущает её и заставляет Макото краснеть. Но перед тем, как они засыпают, Кёко говорит ему никогда не терять надежду, и что она всегда будет рядом с ним. Позже Кёко была отравлена после того, как Макото неумышленно вызвал нарушение её NG кода. Однако затем выяснилось, что Кёко приняла лекарство Сейко Кимуры, что позволило ей противостоять яду, впав в кому. После промывания мозгов у Макото появляются галлюцинации о "призраках" Кёко и Саяки, так как он считал, что в данный момент Кёко мертва. Было подтверждено, что призрак Саяки представляет его первую любовь, подразумевая, что Кёко его нынешняя возлюбленная. Двое воссоединяются после Финальной Убийственной Игры, и подразумевается, что она помогает Макото запустить восстановление Академии Пик Надежды после событий Сторона/Надежда: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. В официальном артбуке можно увидеть, как Кёко и Наэги держатся за руки во время ношения своей новой одежды, что в значительной степени означает, что они стали романтической парой, учитывая их позу и тот факт, что эти два типа персонажей, которые держат руки только в особых ситуациях (особенно Кёко). Официальная Danganronpa 3 Staff Book подтверждает, что после всего, через то, что они прошли, они официально находятся в романтических отношениях друг с другом, наблюдая за своей новой школой. Альтернативные и Неоднозначные Продолжения * Хотя это не 100% канон, но многие из Ивентов Свободного Времени Киригири содержат намёки на Наегири в моменты, когда Киригири краснеет и хихикает над личностью Наэги и темами разговора Наэги открыто называя улыбку Киригири "милой". Киригири спрашивает Наэги, заинтересован ли он в "регистрации", чтобы стать членом её семьи. (В комплекте с символически взволнованным заиканием Наэги) * Во время интервью Otomedia с персонажами Danganronpa 3, Наэги спросили, кто приходит ему на ум, когда он думает об осени. Его ответ был: “Хм…. Киригири-сан, наверное. Она классная, но также имеет действительно теплую и нежную сторону — я считаю, что это очень похоже на неё. Я-я не имею в виду ничего странного! З-знаешь, по совпадению её день рождения в Октябре... К-конечно, я бы запомнил, когда у неё день рождения. Я имею в виду, она действительно важный друг для меня... Эх, “Когда день рождения Хагакурэ-куна?” Э-Эм.... А-Ахаха! Я, наверное, забыл...” * Школьный Мод AU Danganronpa позволяет получить справедливую долю моментов Наегири в том же духе, что и в Ивентах Свободного Времени. Во время одного из взаимодействий Наэги и Киригири вместе делают венки и дарят их друг другу. Сначала Киригири думает, что это звучит бессмысленно, но нервно признает, что не возражала бы, если бы Наэги пообещал принять её сделанный венок. Они оба очень хорошо проводят время. В конце Школьного Мода Киригири говорит Наэги, что хочет продолжать разгадывать тайны с ним рядом, и Наэги говорит ей, что хочет сделать то же самое. Они оба признаются, что хотят стать ближе и с нетерпением ждут того дня, когда это произойдет. * В Danganronpa: IF, ''Джунко Эношима попадает под кожу Мукуро Икусабы, сильно предполагая, что у Наэги есть чувства к Киригири в несколько раз сильнее. Она также намекает, что Наэги был влюблён в Киригири ''до того, как 78-й Класс потерял память. * Во время совместной игры в Danganronpa 3 и Guns Girl Z, Наэги краснеет в один момент, когда он робко упоминает, что Киригири выглядит мило, что в итоге удивляет её и заставляет её краснеть. Фандом ФАНФИКИ :Naegi/Kirigiri on FanFiction.Net :Makoto/Kyoko on FanFiction.Net : :Кёко Киригири/Макото Наэги в Книге Фанфиков :Наеги/Киригири в Книге Фанфиков Факты *Series creator Kodaka has confirmed that Maizono and Kirigiri appearing in Naegi's dream sequence during Danganronpa 3 are meant to represent his first love and his current love, respectively. *Naegiri is one of only two ships to be made canon in the Danganronpa series thus far- the other being Hijirisano. It's significantly more common for ships to be left ambiguous or for one of the characters to die before the story ends. *Incidentally, Kirigiri was originally supposed to die early on in the first game. *Kirigiri is pictured holding a small Naegi in an official artwork for the series. Both are wearing Monokuma costumes *Both are among five characters who have participated in two killing games, with the others being Aoi Asahina, Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura, and Rantaro Amami. **Although Kyoko was comatose in a near death experience during the Final Killing Game, she was revived after the game ended, making them two of four characters to have not only participated in two killing games, but also survive both of them, with the others being Aoi Asahina and Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura. Галерея Открыть/Закрыть Видео Наегири (Макото Наэги X Кёко Киригири) Compilation Файл:Dangan Ronpa Ивенты Свободного Времени с Киригири Dangan Академия - Кёко Киригири Trigger Happy Heart Event Danganronpa Dangan Ronpa Кёко Киригири School Mode Ending Кёко School Mode Danganronpa Вариации :Хинаегири относится к полишипу между ними и Аой Асахиной. :Наегамигири относится к полишипу между ними и Бьякуей Тогами. :Наегиризоно относится к полишипу между ними и Sayaka Maizono. :Наекугири относится к полишипу между ними и Mukuro Ikusaba. en:Naegiri